charliebonefandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia Vertigo
"It is the coat." Emma Tolly Olivia Vertigo is a spirited, independent-minded drama student who often assists Charlie in his efforts to foil evil plans at Bloor's. Her outstanding acting skills keep her from being expelled, as she is a constant troublemaker. More than once she has proven herself to be a very trustworthy friend to Charlie and all the other "good" endowed and normal children. In the fourth book, when she doesn't receive a desired movie role, she sinks into a bout of depression and later discovers she is endowed. History = Recent Events Midnight for Charlie Bone Charlie Bone and the Time Twister Charlie Bone and the Blue Boa Charlie Bone and the Castle of Mirrors Charlie Bone and the Hidden King Charlie Bone and the Wilderness Wolf Charlie Bone and the Shadow of Badlock Charlie Bone and the Red Knight Physical appearance Olivia's hair is naturally a mousy brown, however, she usually has it dyed. In Midnight for Charlie Bone, she was noted to have purple hair, and later indigo. In Charlie Bone and the Time Twister, it was first indigo, then blue, and then vegetable green. In Charlie Bone and The Blue Boa, she was described as looking like a exotic raccoon with her hair dyed golden and black stripes, her face with white puffed white, and black around her eyes. In Charlie Bone and the Beast, she had bleach blond hair and blue contacts. In The Castle of Mirrors, after failing a movie auditon, Olivia's hair is its natural shade of brown and she stops wearing her flamboyant clothes and odd shoes, and starts wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans and dirty grayish sneakers. After admitting to being endowed, Olivia was said to look more like herself with her hair streaked pink, and wearing a sliver top and orange skirt. In the Hidden King, she was described as having her hair gold and black stripes again. Then in the Wilderness Wolf, she was said to have hair dyed purple, but in the British edition of the Wilderness Wolf cover, Olivia is has blond hair. In The Shadow of Badlock, her hair was a deep purple. In The Red Knight, she was said to have her hair dyed white, a bleached blonde. During school time, her shoes and hair are often noted, in the school uniform, on the weekends her clothes are often said to be flamboyant and rarely described. ﻿ Personality She is known for being one of the wildest of the children in the Drama department, wearing strange clothing like bows, sparkles and purple stiletto heels as well as dying her hair different colours, though her hair is originally a mousy brown. She is the second friend Charlie makes after Fidelio, though at times she makes even Charlie wonder what she'll do, since she is unpredictable. She didn't want to admit that she was endowed until Alice Angel, a white witch and Olivia's godmother, finally told her that she should accept it in herself. She is Charlie's secret weapon. Dr. Bloor and his grandfather Ezekiel Bloor would love to get their hungry hands on her. Any child that is endowed that they don't know about or can't control for themselves is a danger to them. However, Olivia has a tendency to make illusions happen when she feels the need for kicks. In the eighth book she is taken to the dark side by a vest made by Titania Tilpin disguised as Alice Angel. She is saved however when Emma gives a sketch of the vest to Alice Angel and she makes a vest that will cure her. Abilities Endowment Olivia is an illusionist and she has used her powers to create a giant alligator, a swarm of bees, a medival knight, a tyrannosaurus, etc. Her endowment has been kept a secret from the Bloors (Tancred and Lysander were unaware) as a secret weapon so that they won't try to subjugate her as they attempt to do with others. However the Bloors found out about Olivia's endowment in the eighth book. Relationships Olivia Vertigo's mother is a famous actress and Olivia wants to be an actress herself. Her father is a famous film director. Olivia was friends with Bindi Loom in the second book, but Bindi leaves Bloor's Academy in the third book. After Bindi's departure Olivia develops a close friendship with Emma Tolly. Ancestry She, like Gabriel and Lysander, is descended from the Red King's eldest daughter Guanhamara, who fled the Red King's castle and married an Italian prince. Category:Characters Category:Good Endowed Children Category:Females Category:Drama pupils Category:Children/Teens/Youths Category:Articles in need of improvement